Identity
by Chanbaek177
Summary: Baekhyun yakin jika bekerja sebagai wartawan hanyalah mengambil sebuah berita. Tapi, Oh Sehun ㅡ manager Chanyeol ㅡ menyuruhnya menjadi perempuan dan membuat skandal dengan aktor sombong itu. What the hell! RnR please! Chanbaek fanfiction!
1. chapter 1

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warn! This is boy boy story**

 **A/N: Fanfiction ini juga aku tulis di wattpad, cuma disini dijelasin secara rinci.**

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya untuk ke sekian kali. Hari ini dia harus pergi ke sebuah pusat kota yang terdapat sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Tentu saja dia ingin mendapat sebuah berita.

Tetapi, semua itu gagal karena sang bos ㅡ Jongdae ㅡ memberi kabar jika Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun merutuk walaupun dia tefap pergi ke ruangan milik Jongdae dan menuruti semuanya.

Oh, soal Sehun. Dia adalah sepupu Baekhyun sekaligus manager dari Aktor tampan bernama Park Chanyeol yang tengah di dera kasus yang memberitakan jika dirinya gay. Itu dibuktikan dari beberapa hal yaitu Chanyeol memang jarang berinteraksi dengan Aktris juga selalu menolak job drama jika terdapat scene french kiss didalamnya. Dia hanya menerima job drama yang berisi kecupan ringan saja, oh sialㅡdasar pemilih. Sehun juga sudah sanget pusing membayar para pembuat artikel untuk segera menghapusnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun ingin menemuinya disaat dia sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan bosnya. Errㅡdan juga sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, sebelum manager Oh sampai kau harus memakai gaun wanita" sahut Jongdae sambil memberikan satu kantung besar padanya.

Diameter mata bola Baekhyun membesar. Apa - apaan bos berkepala kotak ini?! Yang benar saja! Baekhyun tidak mau jika harus berdandan seperti wanita. Dengan refleks ia menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey Jongdae sialan! Kau fikir aku ini apa hah?"

"Ini kantor, formal lah sedikit bodoh! Lakukan atau kau kupecat" ancam Jongdae dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengacak wajah sahabatnya itu. Jadi dengan perasaan kesal dia mengambil kantung itu dan pergi ke toilet untuk berganti baju. Apa lagi rencana sepupu gilanya itu sekarang?Dia sudah cukup muak dengan tingkah menyebalkan Sehun selama ini.

"Sial, aku mengutuk Jongdae dan Sehun! Dia fikir aku ini cosplayer?" gerutunya sambil memasangkan pengait gaun itu pada punggungnya. Dia sedikit meronta karena susang memasang reslting bajunya.

Bahkan dalam kantung itu sudah lengkap dengan make up. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui mana blush on dan eyeshadow. Sepanjang di toilet hingga kembali lagi ke hadapan sang bos. Baekhyun tidak berhenti menggerutu dan mengutuk Jongdae dan juga Sehun. Dia berjalan dan menghentak kakinya dan sesekali tersandung. Para karyawan disana menatap aneh atau mungkin terpesona pada Baekhyun.

"Manager Oh menunggumu di depan" Jongdae mencoba menghilangkan raut ingin tertawa di wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja sepuasnya sialan! Aku mengutukmu!" teriak Baekhyun dan benar saja, Jongdae langsung tertawa sambil memukul meja kantornya.

Tepat di depan kantor, Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sedang melihat ke area jalanan. Ia sudah memandang tidak bersahabat pada sepupu albinonya itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Sialan apa - apaan kau ini. Lihat aku susah berjalan" amuknya sambil tertatih tatih karena memakai heels.

Sehun yang mendengar amukan dengan suara melengking itu segera membalikan tubuhnya. Menemukan Baekhyun dengan gaun putih setengah paha, tas mini, heels yang tinggi dan juga rambut yang panjang.

"Oh my! Hyung kau terlihat cantik. Kajja ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan secara tiba - tiba.

"Hei jangan menariku seenaknya bodoh! Aku kesusahan berjalan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu ini hah? Jika kau sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihmu jangan bawa - bawa diriku" oceh Baekhyun tidak henti.

"Sssttt berhentilah mengoceh hyung, kau tahu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya _"Of course, I know._ Lalu apa hubungannya denganku albino?" sinis si mungil.

"Aku akan membuat skandal pacaran. Kau sekarang namamu adalah Byun Baekhee. Kau juga pasti tahu kan kasus yang sedang menimpanya?" Sehun berbicara dengan mata yang fokus pada jalanan sambil bergegas menarik masker dan menaiki mobilnya.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil milik Sehun. Mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat yang direncanakan, dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu disana.

"KAU GILA? AKU TIDAK MAU! LAGIAN APA UNTUNGNYA BAGIKU! YANG ADA AKU DIHUJAT HABIS - HABISAN DAN JUㅡ"

"Ck! Diamlah, justru kau itu sangat membantu hyung. Dan tetap rahasiakan identitasmu dari Chanyeol hyung" dan Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi setelah Sehun mengujarkan hal itu.

Dasar Oh Sehun gila! Memangnya tidak ada wanita sesungguhnya yang di skandalkan dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa harus dirinya? Sialan. Wanita di Korea itu sangat banyak ada apa dengan sepupu sialannya ini. Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun dengan tas kecil miliknya membuat Sehun meringis.

"Kenapa harus aku sialan? Kenapa tidak aktris - aktris yang cantik saja!"

"Masalahnya Chanyeol hyung tidak mau, maka dari itu aku memilihmu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kenapa hidupnya menjadi drama seperti ini. Menyamar sebagai wanita. Membuat skandal berpacaran dengan seorang Aktor dan hey! Dirinya juga lelaki jika kau lupa. Baekhyun tidak habis fikir mengapa dia bisa terlibat hal seperti ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang sudah direncanakan. Chanyeol tampak sedang asik dengan smartphone miliknya. Perlu kalian tahu, dari sekian aktor tampan di muka bumi ini.Baekhyun paling benci mengakui jika Chanyeol itu tampan. Dia itu sombong dan sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

Entah apa alasanya tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Tolong garis bawahi kata tidak menyukai itu, atau perlu tebalkan tulisan itu.

"Chanyeol, ini sepupuku. Dia cantik bukan?" Baekhyun ingin mencekik Sehun saat ini juga. Apa yang dia omongkan itu fitnah. Baekhyun itu tampan tentu sajaㅡErrr itu mungkin menurut Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh. Sehun mencubit pinggang Baekhyun agar lelaki pemilik mata bulan sabit itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman tulus yang keluar, malahan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan yang dikeluarkan.

"Hn baiklah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh gampang. Kau hanya perlu masuk ke mobilmu bersama Baekhee. Lalu akan ada Daepatch yang mengambil foto kalian berdua!"

Chanyeol bangkit lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke mobil. Sementara orang yang sudah disewa untuk mengambil foto sudah disetting sebagus mungkin ditempatnya.

"Kau jangan kaku, ini hanya sebentar" ucap Chanyeol. Nadanya terdengar sangat dingin.

"Oㅡoh baiklah" Baekhyun lupa. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

Sebenarnya tempo hari Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan 'Ya tentu saja, aku sangat mahir!' saat Sehun bertanya, apakah dia bisa bersuara kecil seperti wanita.

"Namamu Byun Baekhee?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan menyukaiku" sahutnya tiba - tiba. What the hell! Percaya diri sekali aktor sombong ini. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kembali.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu dan tidak akan pernah." jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hn, tentu saja. Karena sebesar apapun kau memaksa aku tidak akan mau. Karena aku gay"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Jadi isu selama ini itu bukanlah sekedar rumor bodoh belaka. Dia mencoba menetralkan ekspresi terkejutnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dan lagi - lagi menunjukan wajah menyebalkan.

"Kau boleh menyebarkan rumor itu jika kau ingin mati" sialan!

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dalam hidup Baekhyun selain duduk dan berbicara bersama Chanyeol. Muak sekali dia melihat wajah yang terlihat so'keren itu. Ia ingin sekali menjambak dan mencakar wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, mereka sudah mengambil foto aku dan dirimu. Kau boleh keluar dari mobilku sekarang"

Oh dan lihatlah! Sekarang bahkan Aktor sialan itu mengusirnya begitu saja. Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahu lalu saat dia sudah hampir menutup pintu mobil Sehun menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Hyuㅡmaksudku Noona! Masih ada beberapa foto lagi yang harus diambil agar semua orang percaya"

Dasar bedebah kau Oh Sehun! Kutuk Baekhyun.

 **'Foto Aktor Park Chanyeol di dalam mobil bersama seorang perempuan. Apakah pacar barunya?'**

 **'Setelah isu gay. Ternyata Park Chanyeol membawa gandengan baru. Ini dia berita lebih jelasnya'**

 **'Terlihat tengah berdua di dalam mobil. Siapakah wanita yang bersama Aktor Park Chanyeol?'**

 **'Park Chanyeol didera isu dating bersama seorang wanita cantik'**

Oh Baekhyun. Lihatlah semua artikel sialan itu, media zaman sekarang memang sangat pandai memberi tipu daya. Tinggal siapkan uang dan BOOM! Semuanya gampang seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Mungkin sekarang Citra aktor ini sudah mulai membaik setelah hadirnya artikel ini. Dan Baekhyun, bersiaplah menghadapi keganasan fans Chanyeol.

•••

Baekhyun mengetukan jarinya pada meja kayu sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Sungguh, dia muak sehabis melihat komentar buruk pada artikel itu, padahal kan dia membantu Chanyeol tetapi tegap saja ada yang mengatai dirinya. Dan hei, itu tidak sedikit Baekhyun ingin memotong jari mereka agar berhenti menghujat orang lain. Dasar sialan. Semua fans kebanyakan bersikap seolah dia tahu segalanya. Cih.

"Ck. Byunie Oppa diamlah! Aku sedang membuat laporan!" geram Jihyun sambil melempar bolpoint ke kepala yang lebih tua.

"Sialan! Kau tidak sopan sekali padaku"

Jihyun menggeram kesal. Dasar kakak kurang ajar batinnya. Jihyun tidak berkomentar kembali dan memilih melihat berita terhangat minggu ini. Sementara Baekhyun gelisah di tempatnya. Sepupunya benar - benar membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang saja membuat Baekhyun ingin meninju wajah tampan Sehun.

"HAH? HUAAAAㅡTIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK RELA! DASAR PEREMPUAN SIALAN, SUDAH BAGUS CHANYEOL OPPA ITㅡ"

 _ **Pletak!**_

Dan satu lemparan bolpoint mengenai kepala Jihyun. Sang empu meringis sambil melemparkan tatapan mata yang memicing. Dia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa hah!?"

"Apa - apaan! Itu sakit tahu!"

"Lagian kau juga, kenapa berteriak? Kau fikir rumah kita ini hutan" sinis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya tak peduli. Disana, Jihyun sudah seperti orang yang menahan emosi. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, masa bodoh dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Jihyun menimpa tubuh Baekhyun "HUEE~ OPPA AKU TIDAK RELAA~~" rengeknya.

Baekhyun segera mendorong Jihyun. Oh astaga, kenapa mempunyai adik satu saja sudah membuatnya sangat frustasi seperti ini. Terlebih jika sedang merengek seperti bayi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah?"

"Hiksㅡpadahal minggu lalu aku melihat berita bahwa chanyeol oppa itu gayㅡtapiㅡtapi kenapa sekarang dia berkencan dengan wanita sialan huee~"

Baekyun mencoba menahan rasa kesal dihatinya saat Jihyun mengatakan wanita sialan. Hell, wanita itu adalah dirinya, maksudnya Baekhyun dalam versi wanita. Yeah, mungkin seperti itu.

"Ck! Kan Bagus jika dia lurus, setidaknya kau punya kesempatan menjadi istrinya. Ah tapi jangan aku tidak sudi menjadi kakak iparnya" gumam Baekhyun.

Jihyun malah semakin mengamuk mendengar tuturan kata itu. Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu jika Jihyun itu seorang Fujo? Dasar kakak tidak berguna begitu saja tidak tau. Ck.

"Hey! Aku lebih suka Chanyeol Oppa menjadi kekasihmu. Oppa cantik sementara dia tampan" Jihyun menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kau menyumpahi agar aku gay begitu?!Adik macam apa kau ini sebenarnya?" teriak Baekhyun sambil membanting bantal sofa.

"Aku bukan menyumpahi. Itu hanya sebuah harapan. Lagi pula aku yakin sebentar lagi Oppa akan menjadi Gay"

"Katakan sekali lagi maka aku akan memotong uang jajanmu" tuding Baekhyun. Dan Jihyun bungkam seketika. Memilih melihat beberapa berita lagi.

Semoga semua itu hanya hoax atau skandal murahan belaka. "Aish sial! Awas saja Byunie oppa, akan kubuat kau menjadi gay Hahahaha" Jihyun tertawa setan. Dia melenggang pergi ke kamar untuk bergelut dengan laptopnya.

•••

Dua hari berlalu dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Yaitu mendapatkan beberapa berita bersama rekannya. Yang membuatnya kesal hari ini adalah Jongdae menyuruhnya mewawancarai Chanyeol. Aktor itu tengah menghadiri satu acara dan Baekhyun akan menunggunya di luar.

"Sialan, sebenarnya apa salah nenek moyangku dulu" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menggeplak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ck! Diamlah, kau dan rambut panjangmu itu menghalangi pandanganku!" tuding Baekhyun.

Mata Jeonghan membulat apa - apaan cebol satu ini. Sudah marah - marah menyalahkan rambut kesayangannya pula. Jeonghan heran mengapa temannya dua hari ini selalu marah - marah seperti wanita pms.

"Apa hubungannya dengan rambut indahku hah!?"

"Kau seperti banci!" telak Baekhyun dan Jeonghan langsung menarik kasar telinga Baekhyun.

Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak satu rekan dalam kantornya. Jeonghan memang memiliki rambut yang terbilang panjang. Jadi Baekhyun sering meledeknya. Walaupun begitu, Jeonghan hanya menganggap itu sebagai candaan karena memang Baekhyun tipe seperti itu orangnya. Tetapi kali ini, kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan?

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapaㅡoh.."

Dan sekarang Jeonghan tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun sangat membenci itu, karena seringaian Jeonghan adalah bencana.

"Pasti karena Park Chanyeol kan? Hahaha jangan membencinya terus kau tahu itu haㅡ"

 _"Shut the fuck up!"_

Jeonghan tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Apalagi menggodanya dengan membawa nama aktor bernama Chanyeol.

"Yang ku tahu, jika kau terlalu membenci seseorang makaㅡ"

"Bullshit!" potong Baekhyun cepat sambil membekap mulut Jeonghan.

"Hey! Hey! Itu Chanyeol sudah keluar ayo cepat" Jeonghan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikit bergerombol dan melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sial, aku sangat muak melihatnya"

Chanyeol tengah berdiri disana, disebelahnya ada Sehun selaku sang manager. Juga beberapa wartawan yang riuh melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apakah kau benar - benar memiliki kekasih?" salah satu wartawan mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku memilikinya. Bukankah berita itu sudah menyebar luas?" Chanyeol berkata dengan santai.

"Jadi isu kau gay itu hanya rumor sampah?"

"Hm. Jika aku gay aku tidak mungkin mempunyai kekasih wanita" jawabnya sambil mengerikan bahu.

Jeonghan Buru - Buru ke depan untuk bertanya. Oh jangan lupakan, lelaki berambut panjang ini penggemar nomor satu setelah adik Baekhyun ㅡ Byun Jihyun ㅡ Baekhyun hanya berdecih malas.

"Jika kau gay tipe seperti apa kekasihmu!?" sialan. Anak ini jika berbicara memang selalu seenaknya saja.

Para wartawan lain memandang marah kearah Jeonghan. Chanyeol tertawa mendapati pertanyaan itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk berfikir.Sementara jeojnghan sudah memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar menunggu jawaban. Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang, dia tengah menekuk sebal wajahnya di belakang.

"Ah mudah saja, mungkin seperti memiliki mata sipit, bibir tipis, seperti lelaki itu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

What the hell! Sekarang semua wartawan menolehkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menggumamkan sumpah serapah. Semua wartawan kembali menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Chanyeol. Tidak memperdulikan hal aei, mungkin saja itu hanya candaan tapi tentu saja, ada beberapa wartawan yang selalu picik dan membuatnya menjadi artikel untuk uang.

•••

Baekhyun membanting tasnya kasar dan merebahkan diri. Untung saja Jongdae berbaik hati dan memberi jadwal kerja sampai sore saja.

"Fck! Dasar sialan, aku bersumpah akan menggunting rambutmu Jeonghan!"

Baekhyun membuka laptopnya kasar. Dia akan mengetik berita siang tadi. Dia mengernyit saat menemukan satu file asing yang bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan memiliki file tersebut.

Jadi, daripada rasa penasaran itu semakin menjadi. Baekhyun membuka file tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak video dengan nama tidak jelas, Baekhyun mengklik dua kali untuk membuka video tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Ahh ahh ouchh! Lebih kerashh ohh ohh"

"JIHYUN SIALAN! DASAR ADIK DURHAKA! VIDEO APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU!" jerit Baekhyun.

Sementara Jihyun tertawa puas di dalam kamarnya. Untung saja laptop kakanya tidak menggunakan password apapun. Jadi dia dengan gampangnya memindahkan video gay porn miliknya.

"Dasar adik gila" Baekhyun menutup laptopnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun. Dia membuka ponselnya untuk membalas pesan itu.

 _ **("Hyung, besok bersiaplah aku membutuhkanmu!")**_

'Ini tidak gratis! Sialan kau ini Sehun, tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan biaya sedikitpun'

 _ **("Tck! Pinjam saja baju adikmu itu Hyung apa susahnya")**_

'Hell, Jihyun sangat kecil bodoh! Pokoknya besok belikan aku baju. Plus baju untukku juga, bukan hanya baju perempuan'

 _ **("Dasar menyusahkan saja")**_

'Kalau kau mau tak apa aku bisa membeberkan kebenaran tentang Park Fucking Chanyeol itu'

 _ **("Baiklah! Dasar tukang suruh")**_

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya sembarang, namun tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Dia mulai menggerutu karena menyangka jika pesan tersebut dari Sehun. Tetapi yang ia lihat adalah nama Taehyung yang tercantum.

 _ **("Baekhyun hyung! Besok aku akan pulang dari asrama dan tinggal bersamamu hehe. See youu!")**_

Uh-oh sepertinya masalah Baekhyun bertambah satu disini. Taehyung adalah anak kedua di keluarga Byun setelah Baekhyun.

Dan Taehyung itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Melebihi Jihyun.

"Gaah! Terkutuklah kau wahai nenek moyang sialan! Apakah di kehidupanku yang dulu aku adalah pendosa?"

Baekhyun menscroll pemberitaan di handphonenya dengan kasar. Dia melihat beberapa berita viral hari iniㅡ

 **'Seorang wartawan diklaim sebagai tipe pacar Park Chanyeol, bagaimana kabar kekasih wanitanya?'**

 **'Ditanya tentang gay, begini jawaban aktor Park Chanyeol'**

 **'Inilah tipe pasangan Park Chanyeol jika dirinya seorang gay!'**

"Sial"

"OPPAA!!! LIHATLAH KAU MENJADI TIPE IDAMAN CHANYEOL OPPA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU KAU HARUS MENDEKATINYA" jerit Jihyun dari dalam kamar.

"Memangnya aku ini apa hah!?"

"Ayolahh~~aku yakin dia akan menjadi gay kembali jika berdekatan terus denganmu" rengek Jihyun sambil menggoyangkan tangan kakaknya.

'Dia memang gay!' batin Baekhyun sambil

kesal. Untung saja dirinya tidak membanting ponsel yang baru dibelinya itu.

"Baekhyun~ ayo ikut shopping bersamaku! Aku baru saja diberi uang oleh Cheolli~" Jeonghan datang tanpa mengetuk pintu sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

Mengapa banyak sekali orang tidak waras di sekitar Baekhyun? Oh my!

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini Baekhyun berdandan seperti biasanya maksudnya dia berdandan ala perempuan dengan rok selutut. Tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun karena hey! Ini ide gila Sehun, Baekhyun juga tidak ingin terlibat jika tidak ada bayarannya. Semua lelaki memandangnya lapar, bahkan beberapa orang bersiul padanya. Sialan, harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja tulen harus jatuh seperti ini.

Baekhyun sedari tadi mengibaskan wig yang membuatnya tidak nyaman apalagi ketika rambut itu jatuh menghalangi pandangannya. Disana, tepatnya di sebuah tempat duduk Sehun tengah menunggu Baekhyun. Jika mengingat kekesalannya Baekhyun selalu ingin memukul wajah Sehun ketika mereka bertemu.

"Hei sialan, apa tugasku?"

"Santailah Hyuㅡmaksudku Noona, kau terlalu kasar untuk ukuran seorang wanita" ungkap Sehun dengan kekehan diujung kalimatnya. Baekhyun hanya bedecih malas menanggapi perkataan spupunya.

"Jangan tertawa bodoh! Atau aku akan mendamprat muka mengesalkanmu"

"Maaf saja Noona, wajahku ini dipukul sekeras apapun sudah permanen tampan" sombong lelaki albino itu sambil menepuk sebelah dadanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal laluㅡBRAAK. Yeah, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bercanda. Dia memukul wajah Sehun dengan tas selempang yang dibawanya. Sehun meringis sambil mengelus mukanya bibirnya ia kerucutkan.

"Ahh waeee? Noonaaaaa~ kau membuat pipiku merah" Baekhyun mengepalkan erat tangannya mencoba menahan rasa ingin memukul orang yang tengah soimut di hadapannya.

"Menjijikan!Cepatlah sehun, Kau menghabiskan waktu saja"

Baekhyun berjalan di depan sementara Sehun menyusul untuk menaiki mobil. Kejadian ini terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang terkena amukan kekasihnya. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang lewat disana tertawa bahkan ada yang berbisik pada orang disebelahnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Noonaㅡ"

"Memanggilku Noona sekali lagi, maka akan kupatahkan hidung babimu itu"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya "Baiklah, Hyung. Tugasmu sekarang adalah pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol hyung" ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya bermaksud untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan dituju sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk kembali.

"KAU GILA!? BISA - BISA AKU TERKENA AMUKAN PARA FANGIRㅡ"

"Hyung! Tenanglah, banyak yang mendukung Chanyeol karena mereka lebih memilih Chanyeol Hyung berkencan dengan wanita daripada gay"

"Hoy sialan! Aku dicaci maki dan dihujat di media dan kau bilang mereka mendukung hubungan ini?!" sungut Baekhyun hendak mencakar wajah Sehun.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya sementara pasti perlahan mereka menerimanya kau tahu ini hanya sampai rumor Chanyeol hyung gay itu menghilang. Semacam pencitraan mungkin?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. Pencitraanㅡ gumamnya. Padahal faktanya Chanyeol memang gay kan!? Jadi orang terpandang seperti selebritas memang sangat susah.

Kau harus tampil seperfect mungkin dihadapan para fans. Mungkin itulah yang membuat kebanyakan Selebritas depresi. Mereka menuruti keinginan para fans, sedangkan para fans hanya bisa meminta ini dan itu tanpa mengerti kondisi idolanya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari dulu memang seperti itu. Fans yang sebenarnya itu adalah yang mendukung idolnya dalam keadaan apapun. Sekarang sangat sedikit fans seperti itu,karena kebanyakan para fans menyebalkan.

"Apa susahnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya sih!?" kesal Baekhyun.

 **CKIT!**

"KAU SUDAH TAHU HYUNG!?"

"Yak sialan! Kau ingin membuatku mati?!Si bodoh itu yang memberitahuku" jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, Chanyeol memang akan dingin dan berterus terang kepada orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hell, untung saja dia memilih Baekhyun untuk rencana skandalnya.

Jika dia memilih orang lain, mungkin orang itu akan memeras dirinya dengan ancaman akan membeberkan berita jika Chanyeol benar - benar gay.

"Hah, kenapa sih kau terlihat begitu membenci Chanyeol hyung? Bukankah dia tampan dan banyak bakatnya?"

"Tck. Lihat betapa menyebalkanya wajah dia? Demi Tuan krabs yang sangat serakah.. Aku sangat membencinya" kesal Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun sangat membenci sosok tinggi yang digilai para wanita maupun para pria gay. Chanyeol itu tampan dan multitalent, walaupun memang terlihat dingin. Sehun tahu bagaimana Chanyeol aslinya,dia itu sangat konyol dan hangat. Jadi aneh saja begitu Baekhyun sangat membencinya, pasti membenci orang ada alasannya.

Baekhyun tiba di sebuah mall. Dirinya turun menggunakan kacamata dan tentu saja sebuah masker yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau temui Chanyeol hyung di toilet lantai kedua"

"What the fuck!? Kenapa dia bersembunyi di toilet!?"

"Hei, dia mungkin sekarang sedang jalan - jalan. Ck. Baiklah, sekarang sebentarㅡ"

Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk menanyakan posisi Chanyeol sekarang. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang berada di bookstore. Memakai kemeja Navy blue dan memakai masker hitam"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas dan mulai bekerja jalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sepupunya lalu menutup kaca mobil dan pergi darisana.

"Brengsek! Lihatlah, bahkan dia dengan enaknya membaca buku dan berpenampilan normal"

"ㅡsementara aku!? Didandani seperti wanita!" gerutunya.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan memberi kode jika itu dirinya. Maka setelah itu mereka berdua membuka maskernya membuat semua orang terpekik, apalagi para wanita. Baekhyun menatap malas pada teriakan - teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu. Jadi dengan segera dia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi darisana.

"KYAAㅡitu Chanyeol Oppa!"

"Hueee dia bersama kekasihnya~"

"Ahh aku iri dengan wanita itu"

Mungkin seperti itu teriakan para fans yang tengah berada disana. Mereka hanya memandang dari kejauhan sambil mengambil beberapa foto. Oh ayolah, mereka fans yang sangat menghargai kenyamanan idolanya. Jadi mereka tidak berniat untuk lebih mendekat.

"Ini lebih melelahkan, lebih baik aku mengetik beberapa berita" batin Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Baekhe, kau lapar?" Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun.

Tentu saja ini hanya akting, mana mau Chanyeol bermesraan dengan wanita seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin mempunyai kekasih lelaki dan hidup bahagia, itu saja. Tapi berhubung sekarang job dirinya dan juga popularitasnya sedang tinggi. Mau tidak mau dia harus membuat pencitraan agar semakin dipandang bagus oleh khalayak.

"Akuㅡ" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia lupa mengganti suaranya.

"Maksudku, aku lapar sekali Cㅡchanyeolli?" geez dia sangat jijik dengan kata - katanya sendiri. Daripada memanggil tiang itu dengan Chanyeolli lebih baik dia memanggil Chanyeol 'Dobbi'.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana untuk makan siang. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Baekhyun. Jika nyatanya dirinya namja, Baekhyun sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja apalagi ditambah beberapa polesan makeup.

Yeah, juga mungkin karena tangan Baekhyun lentik seperti wanita? Dan proporsi tubuhnya sangat bagus dibandingkan dengan lelaki kebanyakan. Karena lengkungan tubuhnya benar - benar mirip dengan wanita.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"Risotto seafod 1,bulgogi 1 juga jus banana dan jus strawberry" ucap Chanyeol sementara sang pelayan menulis pesanan lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?"

"Ck. Aku tahu dari Sehun, jangan besar kepala"

'Sialan' Baekhyun mengutuk.

Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya, dia melihat beberapa berita yang membuatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah sebuah artikel tentang dirinya yang menyebutkan tipe idealnya dan menunjuk seorang lelaki.

"Baekhyun ya namanya?" gumamnya.

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun berdehem kaku.

"Eh kufikir, kau mirip dengan Baekhyun?"

Dan tidak ada lagi yang membuat jantungnya terloncat selain ujaran Chanyeol barusan. Tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat tenang.q

"Hah!? Apa? Kau jangan bergurau aku tidak mungkin mirip dengan wartawan itu" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Kau tahu darimana dia wartawan?" tuding Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin mati kutu, sialan mengapa Chanyeol mendadak banyak bertanya "Hey! Berita itu suㅡsudah banyak tersebar" sergah Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol hanya memandang heran kearah Baekhee. Dia mengangakan mulutnya kembali dan hendak bertanya namun beruntung seorang pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka.

"Wah! Pesanannya sudah datang!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan itu, Chanyeol sesungguhnya ingin tertawa terbahak melihat cara Baekhyun makan. Kenapa dia makan seperti lelaki.

"Hey! Santailah, kau ini seperti mau kemana saja. Dan lagi cara makanmu itu seperti namja" tuding Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuk panjangnya.

"Uhuuk! Terserahlah, aku sedang lapar" balas Baekhyun sambil memakan kembali risottonya sedang Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka telah fokus pada makanan mereka, sedang televisi di sebuah cafe tersebut menayangkan sebuah berita, mungkin bukan berita melainkan gosip.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah layar LCD tersebut begitu namanya disebut. Tidak salah lagi, pasti mereka menggosipkan tentang hal kemarin.

"Ck! Lihat, kau ingin terlihat Bagus di depan fansmu tapi kelakuanmu saja seenaknya" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku gay?" bisik Chanyeol dengan muka seriusnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu! Tapi setidaknya berfikirlah dulu, kau ini memang berotak ayam" sinis Baekhyun.

"Sial. Kau sangat menyebalkan, sudah untung aku mau membuat skandal dengan perempuan tomboy sepertimu" Chanyeol mulai sebal dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Kufikir aku mau? Asal kau tahu, Sehun yang memaksaku" Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol suaranya.

Oh ini sangat susah, dia ingin mengatai Chanyeol sepuasnya tetapi ini begitu sulit karena Baekhyun menirukan suara wanita.

"Baekhee, kau seperti kembar dengan Baekhyun"

"Yㅡyang benar saja! Kami hanya kebetulan mirip" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali? Dasar, beginilah mengapa aku tak menyukai perempuanㅡ

ㅡah, aku ingin bertemu cinta pertamaku" gumam Chanyeol sambil meletakan sumpitnya di samping bekas piring makanan.

"Pffftㅡkau pernah jatuh Cinta? Kutebak pasti dia seorang perempuan!"

"Tidak. Dia laki - laki, kami satu sekolah saat tingkat Junior High School" Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kebodohannya dahulu. Baekhyun gelisah di tempatnya.

"Sayang sekali, dia sangat cerewet dan terus mengataiku gendut"

Oh god! Tolong siapapun pukul kepala Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentang masa lalu yang mengerikan itu.

•••

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Baekhyun tengah asyik dengan mainan lilinnya. Dia sedang membuat sebuah ular dengan lilin itu. Tiba - tiba sebuah kertas teremas terlempar tepat ke kepalanya._ _"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Siapa sih?" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya._ _Dia melihat kertas itu dan membukanya._ _' **Baekhyunieee sangat cantik'**_

 _Baekhyun memandang datar kertas itu lalu melemparkannya asal. "Kurang kerjaan sekali" gumamnya. Tanpa tahu ada seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca - kaca._

 _"Hㅡhai baekii?"_ _"Siapa kau? " tanya Baekhyun sinis saat melihat seorang bocah tambun dengan kacamata bulat menggantung di matanya._ _"Aㅡaku Chanyeol, baekki mau tidak jadi pacarku?"_ _"Hei! Aku tidak mau, kau itu gendut jelek menyebalkan lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi darisana._

 _"Maafkan aku, dulu aku jahil karena aku ingin baekki memperhatikanku" aku Chanyeol mencoba jujur._ _"Sekalipun alasanya itu, baekki tidak mau! Kau jelek"_ _Dan Chanyeol langsung menangis hari itu. Sementara Baekhyun tidak peduli dan memilih pergi dan bermain lagi dengan lilin mainannya._

 _"Baekhyun, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin Chanyeol menangis di depan ibunya"_ _Baekhyun kecil itu hanya bergumam tak acuh saat Jongdae berkata._ _"Dia menangis karena ditolak olehmu" Jongdae terkikik._ _Dasar bocah, sudah kecil sudah pelik karena masalah Cinta._ _"Aku tidak peduli daee! Dia jelek, gendut, suka menggangguku lagi" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._ _Namun selanjutnya, Chanyeol masih tetap begitu. Terus mengejar Baekhyun hingga Junior School berakhir dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi._

•••

"Hee, Baekhee! Hey! Kau memikirkan apasih?"

"Uh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang melamun, uh kau ingat nama Cinta pertamamu?" kali ini Baekhyun berdoa jika Chanyeol lupa dengan namanya. Ah mungkin dia lupa.

"Aku lupa namanya, tapi dia sangat cantik dan imut" Chanyeol tersenyum. Sedang Baekhyun berusaha menahan amarah untuk tidak mencakar Chanyeol karena berani - beraninya mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur kalau kau..?"

"Kau tahu? Ini keputusan agensi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jika aku keluar dari dunia Selebriti darimana aku mendapatkan uang?" Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa iba terhadap Chanyeol. Ternyata dibalik wajah cerianya mungkin Chanyeol memendam banyak masalah.

"Yㅡyeah, tapi bukankah kau sedang kuliah dengan jurusan perbisnisan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau itu selebriti idiot, tentu saja aku tahu"

"Uh ya. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika nanti lulus aku akan sukses" Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol ini mengapa fikirannya psimis terus.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, susah memang memberi nasehat pada tiang abnormal ini.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berakting menjadi kekasihmu? Kau tahu, aku juga punya kehidupan yang harus kutata" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, "secepatnya akan berakhir. Tapi sebelum itu, kau mau tidak membantuku mencari cinta pertamaku?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengumpat sekarang juga. Untung saja, Chanyeol tidak mengingat nama cinta pertamanya. Cih, ungkapan saja cinta pertama tetapi namanya saja sudah lupa. Apa - apaan itu.

•••

"Baek, Baekhyun! YAK BAEKHYUN!"

"ADUH! Apa - apaan kau ini Jeonghan?! Bisakah kau memanggilku sekali saja aku tidak tuli"

Jeonghan rasanya ingin menjambak rambut sahabatnya itu sekarang juga. Dia kemudian menggerutu sambil menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali bodoh! Ada apa denganmu?" Jeonghan menyandarkan badannya pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arghh aku benci! Jadi beginiㅡ"

 _10 menit kemudian..._

"HAHAHAHAㅡUps, hey bukankah itu Bagus? Kau tidak akan jomblo lagi~" goda Jeonghan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau fikir aku gay. Dengar, aku memang tidak bermasalah jika kau atau siapapun gay. Tapi hey! Aku ini masih suka wanita" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kembali.

"Iya, suka pada wanita tetapi tak pernah mendapat wet dream dengan perempuan" cibir Jeonghan.

"YAK! Bukan tak pernah tapi belum! Aku itu lelaki suci"

Baekhyun menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi. Sedangkan Jeonghan berdecak malas menanggapi mulut besar sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah, kau lelaki suci, kau straight tetapi wajahmu selalu memerah saat menceritakan Chanyeol dan kauㅡ"

"Diamlah! Kujahit mulutmu lama - lama" potong Baekhyun.

Jeonghan semakin ingin menghabisi sahabatnya ini dengan kata - katanya. Sungguh, apa susahnya sih Baekhyun itu berkata jika dirinya memang gay.

Jeonghan tahu dari cara memandang Baekhyun kearah wanita. Dan itu tidak ada rasa ketertarikan sama sekali.

Jeonghan itu gay, jadi wajar saja jika dia tahu mana yang gay dan mana yang tidak.

"Jika kau straight. Kau sedang menyukai siapa?"

"BAEKHEE!"

"Kau konyol, byun. Kau menyukai dirimu sendiri?" tuding Jeonghan.

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia juga bingung karena jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai ataupun menaksir seorang wanita.

 _ **To be continued..**_

Terima kasih banyak untuk review di chapter sebelumnya hehe.

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lebih seperti menyumpahi temannya yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Lihat, mukamu itu menunjukan bahwa kau tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan" tuding Jeonghan.

"Sialan! Aku straight" Baekhyun melempar muka Jeonghan dengan sebuah map yang ada dimeja miliknya.

Jeonghan memekik lalu mengutuk Baekhyun dengan beberapa sumpah serapah. "Jika kau gay, aku akan memintamu menunjukan bokong telanjangmu di depan Chanyeol!" gertak Jeonghan kesal dan menunjuk muka Baekhyun dengan jemari kurusnya.

Di tempat duduknya Baekhyun tersenyum remeh sambil memutar kursinya kehadapan Jeonghan.

"Oke siapa takut! Karena aku straight" akunya bangga sambil menaikkan dagu.

Jeonghan menggertakan giginya dan berjalan dengan kesal ke mejanya. Melupakan hal yang akan dia sampaikan pada lelaki bermata puppy itu.

 **'Beginilah romantisanya pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhee'**

 **'Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya makan siang bersama!'**

"Ck! Kenapa semua artikel ini membahas diriku dan si bodoh itu" gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentak kasar mouse miliknya.

"Artikel?" tiba - tiba seseorang menyahut dari samping. Dia rekan kerja Baekhyun tentunya "Apa? Artikel? Aku bilang partikel hehe" Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab dengan tawa aneh.

"Untuk Saudara Byun Baekhyun, ditunggu di ruang direktur"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Baekhyun bangun dan segera bergegas dari ruangannya. Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan, Jeonghan menahan lengan kurus milik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak, aku juga ingin keluar ada sesuatu" jawab Jeonghan santai lalu pergi mendahului Baekhyun. "Sialan! Kubotaki rambutnya tahu rasa" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil berjalan.

Heran deh, mempunyai sahabat satu saja menyebalkannya sudah minta ampun. Tapi Baekhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menemaninya seperti Jeonghan.

•••••

"Ada apa Tuan Jongdae yang terhormat?" Baekhyun berkata dengan malas sambil memandang atasannya yang terduduk disana.

Jongdae membuka ponselnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan "Sehun menyuruhmu berganti baju dan pergi ke alamat ini" katanya kemudian sambil memperlihatkan alamat itu pada Jongdae.

"Cih! Persetan, aku mau dijemput. Aku tidak mau buang - buang uang" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Astaga Byun! Kau nanti akan dibayar mahal untuk ini" Jongdae memijit pelipisnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau memakai rok pendek yang mengganggu itu brengsek!" gertak Baekhyun.

"Hey sial kau mengataiku, Sehun menyuruhmu berganti dengan baju yang Bagus. Maksudku kau akan mewawancarai Chanyeol bukan crossdress!"

"APA!? KENAPA HARUS AKU DARI SEKIAN WARTAWAN DI DUNIA INI HAH!? AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH BULAT DIA"

"Haisssh! Diam bodoh, Chanyeol yang meminta diwawancarai oleh wartawan Byun Baekhyun bukan wartawan yang lain. Jadi berganti baju atau kupecat"

Baekhyun mengutuk dan menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Oh ajak Jeonghan! Dia yang akan membantumu" teriak Jongdae sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintu itu dan menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan alis menukik "Ayo kita mewawancarai seseorang" Baekhyun mengajak dan Jeonghan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kita akan mewawancarai Chanyeol" sambung Baekhyun dengan malas namun dibalas mata berbinar Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dengan semangat menyiapkan beberapa alatnya untuk mewawancarai Aktor favoritnya itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat malas. Ck ck ck..

Sekiranya sudah tiga puluh menit waktu ditempuh dan mereka sudah sampai di alamat yang dimaksud Sehun. Sebenarnya, Sehun berniat membuat acara wawancara ini untuk semakin meyakinkan jika Chanyeol itu straight.

"Oh kau sudah sampai?" Sehun tersenyum lebar dibalas dengusan sebal oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kesini!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan gitar miliknya.

Mereka mulai duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Jeonghan terlihat begitu exited untuk memulai wawancara ini.

"Aku akan menunggu di sana" tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah bangku. Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sudah mereka lontarkan. Dan omong - omong, pertanyaan itu juga diberikan oleh Sehun. Yeah, intinya semua pertanyaan itu Sehun sendiri yang membuatnya.

Mereka semua kini tengah duduk dan berbicara seperti biasa. Dan omong - omong lagi disini tempat tertutup.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu pada kau jika Chanyeol tidak benar - benar berpacaran" Sehun berujar pada Jeonghan. Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oh! Jadi apa benar kau gay Chanyeol-ssi?" Jeonghan bertanya. Chanyeol tertawa renyah lalu mengangguk. Hell, segampang itu berkata jujur lalu mengapa tidak jujur pada media. Gerutu Baekhyun padahal dia sudah tahu apa alasannya.

"Itu bagus. Sahabatku sangat ingin denganmu dia lelaki cantik omong - omong"

 **PLAK!**

"ADUH! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sih!?" Jeonghan meringis dan memandang tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Itu untuk perkataan bodohmu" ketus Baekhyun sebal. Mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lucu Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan nonformal. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

Dia jadi kembali mengingat masa lalunya. "Oh dan kau mirip dengan sepupu Sehun. Byun Baekhee marga kalian juga sama kukira kalian kembar"celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kembar pantatmu!"

 **PLAK!**

"Sopanlah sedikit pada Chanyeol" Jeonghan menuding Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu merengut sebal.

"Kau seperti temanku dulu, selalu mengumpat dengan kata itu"

Baekhyun membeku, hawa disekitarnya terasa begitu mendukung untuk keadaan tegang ini. Tentu saja, Baekhyun ingat dulu dia sering mengumpat menggunakan kata yang barusan ia ujarkan.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun memukul mulut bodohnya mengundang kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak! Ahahaha" Baekhyun membalas cepat sambil mengibaskan lengannya keudara.

Jeonghan tertawa dalam hati sedari tadi, Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang gugup seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol-ssi, aku dan Baekhyun juga gay jadi kau ada teman!"

Baekhyun melotot horror, mengutuk Jeonghan dengan segala kebodohannya. "HEI! AKU STRAIGHT" Baekhyun memekik sambil mengguncang kepala Jeonghan.

"Yeah, terserah! Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang merona"

Dan Baekhyun langsung menyeret Jeonghan untuk pergi dan pulang darisana. Dia menyesal menuruti perintah Jongdae untuk mengajak Jeonghan. Mengapa dirinya tidak pergi sendirian dan dia akan tenang.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku ingin memasak otakmu agar matang dan dapat berfikir dengan baik"

"Kau yang bodoh! Sudah tahu gay masih mengelak" cibir Jeonghan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jeonghan melaju dan membelah jalanan Seoul untuk kembali ke kantor mereka dan meliput beritanya.

••••••

Baekhyun bergerak random diatas ranjangnya. Dia terus memikirkan semua perkataan Chanyeol, seharusnya Baekhyun tak peduli tapi semua itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Apalagi saat Chanyeol meminta bantuan untuk mencari Cinta pertamanya yang tiada lain adalah dirinya. Sial, mengapa dia harus mencari dirinya sendiri? Jika dia jujur pun hanya akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

"OPPA! CEPAT KESINI!" teriak Jihyun.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Lelaki mungil itu tetap diam sampai mendengar suara knop pintu diputar.

"Oppa, kau harus membeli ini" mata Jihyun terlihat berbinar begitu menunjukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Seketika itu pula, mata sang Kakak melotot begitu melihat apa yang Jihyun perlihatkan padanya. Adiknya masih berbinar disana berharap kakaknya akan membeli itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, uh-oh itu aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk Jihyun segera pergi dan membanting pintu dengan kasar karena takut.

"BYUN JIHYUN SIALAN! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMBELI DILDO!"

"KAU FIKIR AKU AKAN MEMASUKAN DILDO ITU PADA ANUSKU SIALAN? ARGGHH AKU BISA GILA"

 **Terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya...**

 **Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah kejadian dildo kemarin, Jihyun terus merengek meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti merasakan hal sama jika menjadi Jihyun.

Seorang fujo pecinta lelaki cantik mungkin penggila uke. Lalu kakak sendiri memiliki paras yang cantik bak uke impiannya. Siapa yang tidak akan heboh sendiri? Berharap jika sang kakak gay dan mempunyai kekasih tampan.

"Maafkan aku ya? Oppa~~ aku janji akan membelikanmu Album terbaru milik Chanyeol Oppa"

Sungguh, itu sangat tidak membantu mengapa Jihyun tidak pernah mengerti jika sang kakak begitu membenci Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik tanda tak suka, Jihyun merengut.

"Baiklah baiklah! Oppaa mengapa kau sangat membenci Chanyeol Oppa hah!? Kau tidak ingin jujur pada adikmu sendiri?" cerca Jihyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dia sangat penasaran, tidak mungkin Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol begitu saja. Pasti ada alasan tertentu mengapa Baekhyun begitu membenci Chanyeol.

"Oke, diam dan duduk dengarkan aku bicara" Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara membuat Jihyun mengambil posisi duduk dan menurut seperti anak anjing.

"Jadi, Chanyeol itu teman Oppa saat JHS"

"APA!?"

"pelankan suaramu! Itu menyakiti telingaku" Baekhyun menggosok telinganya sedang Jihyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku membencinya karena dia terus memberikan surat Cinta dan mengangguku! Hey! Asal kau tahu Byun Jihyun adikku yang cantik...

...dulu dia itu gemuk, memakai kacamata dan selalu membawa ferret! Aku selalu membencinya"

Jihyun menjatuhkan rahangnya, jadi selama ini itulah mengapa alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempunyai pacar. Eh tapi sekarang ia mempunyai pacar, wanita pula apa dia sudah move on dari kakakku? Fikir Jihyun.

"Dan Jihyun, sebenarnya Baekhee itu diriku"

"YACK! Bercandamu tidak lucu" pekik gadis itu, Ia hampir saja membanting ponsel kesayangannya.

"Itu benar! Sehun yang menyuruhku omong - omong. Dan bayarannya tidak sedikit"

"Berarti Chanyeol Oppa memang gay~~ ye ye yeee" jihyun menari - nari diatas meja sambil bersenandung ria.

Baekhyun mendengus laluㅡ"Jangan bocorkan ini, kau tahu Chanyeol belum move on dariku untung saja dia tidak ingat namaku"ㅡberkata sambil menunjuk dengan mata menukik tajam.

"Iya iya aku mengerti, yang penting Chanyeol Oppa gay dan menyukaimu itu sudah cukup hahahaha"

"Dasar adik sinting!"

••

Setelah mendengar curhatan sang Kakak. Jihyun senang bukan main, bahkan teman - temannya menyangka jika Jihyun sudah gila. Hey, dia hanya terlalu senang dengan ujaran kakaknya.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, Jihyun sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk idola kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelipkan sebuah surat! Jika aku mengaku adiknya Baekhyun Oppa dia akan percaya tidak ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa aku masukan fotocopy kartu keluargaku? Aish! Apa - apaansih, lebih baik aku tulis nama instagramku agar Chanyeol Oppa percaya hehehe"

"Hey! Jihyun kau sedang apa?" tegur Wendy sambil menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya memukul pundak Jihyun. Membuat gadis mungil itu terlonjak kaget dan mengutuk Wendy.

"Aduh! Dasar kau mengagetkanku! Aku sedang menyiapkan hadiah untuk Chanyeol Oppa"

Seketika mata Wendy berbinar dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jihyun. "Hey hey!! Aku juga mau memberinya hadiah dan sepucuk surat!" ungkapnya riang.

"Mana? Aku mau melihat suratnya"

Wendy membuka tas miliknya dan memberikan secarik kertas berwarna biru kepada Jihyun.

 _Annyeong Chanyeol Oppa!_

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 27, semoga kau selalu bahagiaa. Dan jangan terlalu memikirkan beban yang berat, jujurlah pada kami semua. Kami selalu mendukungmu bagaimanapun dirimu!_

 _Saranghaeee.._

"Hish, pendek sekali! Lihat punyaku"

Jihyun mengangkat kertas suratnya dan seketika itu pula mata Wendy melotot. Tentu saja, itu karena surat yang dibuat Jihyun sangatlah panjang. Sebenarnya dia menulis surat atau sedang ikutan lomba menulis cerpen?

"Yasudah, ayo kita te viva polo mereka bilang hadiahnya dikumpulkan disana"

"Baiklaah"

"Eey! Tunggu" Jihyun menahan badan Wendy membuat gadis itu mengrenyit "kau mau datang tidak ke pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Jihyun kemudian.

"Tentu saja!" pekik Wendy lalu mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

Masih jam sepuluh pagi dan Baekhyun sudah mengutuk betapa sialnya kehidupan dia. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menelponnya dan menyuruh dia datang ke acara Ulang Tahun Chanyeol nanti malam.

Hell, jika tidak mendapatkan uang Baekhyun tidak sudi untuk datang kesana. Melihat Chanyeol saja sudah membuatnya sebal setengah mati.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut? Lihat mukamu mirip unta" Jeonghan mencibir sambil memberi kaca tepat diwajah Baekhyun.

"Sialan! Kau akan datang ke pesta Chanyeol?"

"Of course! Semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol aku ikut~" Jeonghan tersenyum dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kutebak, kau pasti disuruh sepupumu unㅡ"

"Ya ya yaa kau benar dan aku sangat malas"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah mengaku pada Chanyeol sejak dulu bahwa aku Cinta pertamanya" cibir Jeonghan

"Dan jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan" tuding Baekhyun membuat Jeonghan mencibir kesal.

"Punya kekasih itu menyenangkan tahu. Apalagi jika kekasihmu tampan seperti Seungcholieㅡku~"

"Sudahlah! Kau membuatku pusing" Baekhyun mendorong badan Jeonghan supaya anak itu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Itu berarti pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Semua orang sudah antusias menunggunya kecuali lelaki mungil yang kini tengah merutuki nasibnya. Dia terus menarik - narik gaunnya.

Tiba - tiba dering ponsel berbunyi membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Halo Sehun? Ada apa?"

"APA!? KAU MENYURUHKU DANDAN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN LALU SEKARANG KAU MENYURUHKU DATANG DENGAN TAMPILAN BIASA!? SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU HAH!?" amuknya membuat seseorang diujung telpon menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Aku **tidak** akan datang!"

 _"Datang atau aku tidak akan memberimu uang untuk kerja kerasmu hyung"_

"CIH! Baiklah, asal kau menjemputku!" katanya sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

•••

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengutuk siapa sekarang, entah itu Jeonghan, Sehun atau Chanyeol. Sekarang dirinya tengah duduk di bangku paling depan dan Jeonghan berada di sampingnya.

Sementara di depan sana Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Cih, Baekhyun sangat membenci situasi menyebalkan seperti ini. Ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memutar bola mata malas.

"Annyeong, terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta ini. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran.. "

Ada jeda dalam perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi semua yang hadir hening mencoba mendengar dan menghargai Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya Gay" semua orang yang ada disana menahan nafas. Jihyun hampir saja berteriak diujung sana jika tidak ada Wendy yang membekap mulut anak itu. Wendy hanya fokus ke depan sementara tangannya tetap membekap mulut Jihyun. Anak ini mungkin akan menjerit meraung - raung jika Wendy tidak membekap mulut sahabat cerewetnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum hingga lesung pipi indahnya itu terlihat.

"Aku tahu, pasti kalian kecewa. Aku jujur disini karena aku sudah menemukan Cinta pertamaku" sambungnya. Kini, Baekhyun yang tidak peduli pun melebarkan diameter bola matanya.

"Dia ada disini, kami bertemu saat JHS. Aku mohon naiklah keatas" pinta Chanyeol untuk naik ke tempat Chanyeol.

Pandangan Chanyeol pun mengarah kepada Baekhyun. Membuat semua reflek menoleh kearah sana. Tepatnya kearah Baekhyun, bahkan sekarang pun Sehun tengah merutuki kebodohan artisnya. Sehun bukannya tidak ingin Chanyeol bahagia menemukan tambatan hatinya, dia hanya takut Chanyeol menerima banyak cacian dari para netizen. Sehun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Atau perlu ku panggil dengan nama aslimu?"

...Byun Baekhyun?"

Seketika itu pula, Baekhyun merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Han.

 **\-- TBC**

 **Thanks for review!**

 **Review jusseyoo3**


End file.
